Cameron Ramirez
Cameron Ramirez is a character played by Haunted on the Global Trading Station Plus forums. 'NOTE: '''This page is nowhere near completed. Please check back later! Trainer Information Appearance Cameron stands a little taller than the average seventeen-year-old, weighing slightly less than normal. His skin is fair and the weekly exercises he does has left him with subtle signs of muscle on his arms and torso. Cameron's eyes the shade of light blue teenage girls go crazy for; his hair is naturally a dirty blond, cut at the nape of his neck, and is kept in a mix between 'I just got out of bed' and 'I spent ten hours styling this, no touchy'. Cameron is constantly dyeing his hair a lighter platinum blond, believing the brighter colour will net him more attention. Cameron's shoulders are very slightly sloped, with his collarbone and shoulder blades standing out. His legs and arms are long; his wrists are thin and don't seem to support his calloused hands as well as they should. Cameron has quite the upper body strength, able to lift heavier things with ease (of course, he lets someone less important do that). Most of Cameron's outfit is designed to reflect both his rock star attitude and his excess of pocket change. His shirt is black and tight-fitting, the collar always turned up. The shirt has a very low v-neck, ending at the tip of his solar plexus. A complex blue pattern covers the back of the shirt, the colour also appearing along the inside of his short sleeves and around the hem of the shirt. Cameron's pants are also form-fitting, loosening near his feet. The pants are a dark blue with lighter blue stripes running down the sides, seeming to spill from the pattern on his shirt. Plain (but very expensive) black shoes and a blue band on his right wrist complete his outfit. He doesn't have any pockets whatsoever, and keeps his Pokemon's Luxury balls attached to his pants with a specialized clip. Personality Arrogant and self-centered, Cameron is the ultimate stereotype of the 'jerk rock star'. Believing his needs supersede those of others, Cameron is not afraid to verbally abuse anyone who gets in his way – in the rare event it escalates into violence, the young star will let his Pokemon (or bodyguards) do the talking. Cameron loves to flaunt his money and popularity, never hesitating to step into the limelight. He absolutely hates his fellow bands members and often rotates them out, making sure none of them take attention away from him. He loves to flirt with everyone, and has had many girlfriends who all end up dumped after a week. A true sign of Cameron's elitism is the fact that he doesn't remember any of their names – and ''brags about it. Always keeping an eye on his appearance, Cameron keeps his nasty side away from the camera, appearing as no more than an aloof, mysterious man to the public's eyes. He has authority issues and absolutely hates his father; however, since his father is his only reason why he's as famous as he is, Cameron resorts to simple passive-aggressive gestures that seem to amuse his father more than annoy. The last thing Cameron wants to do is be played as a puppet, but after being threatened to be written out of the family's fortune and disowned, Cameron had no choice but to comply. He thinks of his father's constant gifts and praise as a form of mockery, often leaving the packages unopened or giving them to his 'friends' – people hired to amuse him and keep an eye on his activities. Cameron treats his Pokemon like he treats everyone else – with no respect. He shows an astounding lack of care for their well-being, often tossing them aside when he gets bored of them. Shep and Runner are the only two Pokemon he's ever kept, often touting them as the only creatures that actually understand him. These two are treated much like extensions of Cameron – they're always looked after and pampered. Because of the time he's spent with them, he refuses to accept any Pokemon that's not an Electric-type as any good, calling them failures. As with his true personality he keeps his dislike for Pokemon out of the public, afraid it would ruin his image. The only thing he truly lets show is his utter devotion to his music – Cameron loves what he does, even if he is nothing more than his father's pawn. Biography Damian Ramirez was the young heir to Ramirez Music, the largest and most prolific record company in Petropolis. Known for only signing the best of the best, Ramirez Music quickly attained a massive following from the many bands and artists of the city, generating quite the profit. Growing up in the upper crust of society, Damian received everything he wanted from his beloved parents – however, he had no musical talent whatsoever and was nearly disowned by his parents after expressing the desire to go into banking instead. Becoming bitter, the only joy in Damian's life was his fiance Elia, a beautiful young woman with a kind heart. Soon after Damien's parents died he took over the company – and Cameron was born a year later. The first few years of Cameron's life were happy. Anything he took a fancy to, he got – toys, Pokemon, instruments; the only thing Cameron couldn't seem to have was his father's approval. From the start it was evident that the young boy had amazing talent, taking a particular shine to the guitar. In celebration Elia brought him a baby Electrike, which soon became Cameron's best friend. Shep was a little on the dull side but plenty loyal, never straying from Cameron's side. His innocence and the tight bond with Shep formed a sort of barrier that blocked out the looming problems of his future, protecting him for a time. Shortly before his seventh birthday, Elia caught an illness and passed away within a month, leaving her husband and child all but alone in their penthouse home. At first Cameron was upset and confused, always asking for his mother and wondering why his father rarely talked to him. It was around then that Damian began to change the ignorance for Cameron into something more sinister, hiring teacher after teacher in order to help his talent grow. Soon a teenage Cameron was onstage for the first time, a group of musicians found by Damian as his backup. Within a few shorts years Cameron was a star, the talk of the city's music sector. It wasn't long before the fame got to Cameron' head, inflating his ego and giving him the worst personality possible. Cameron received a Pichu from Damian at his thirteenth birthday party – he'd gotten plenty of Pokemon as gifts before, but he took a liking to the electric mouse and, along with Shep, became his closest confidant. After chasing Shep and Runner around the penthouse one day, Cameron accidentally stumbled into his father's room before a meeting. As he listened in he realised that his father was simply using him as a puppet, riding on his son's fame in order to make the company even more prolific. Uncaring of consequences of the monopoly and entirely absorbed in his own self-interest, Cameron confronted his father. Damian gave his son two options – continue playing, or be written out of the Ramirez family. Unwilling to be a pawn but also not wanting to lose his perfect career, Cameron reluctantly agreed to help his father. His current band is planning to go on a tour of Furoh, playing in most of the region's cities. The tour will end with a huge concert in Diaoh, with all sales going to help the Save the Wailords charity – actually a front from Ramirez Music to keep the money. Pokemon Shep *Electrike **Male *Level 10 *Ability is Static *Known moves are: **Tackle, Thunder Wave, Leer *Starter Bio coming soon. Runner *Pichu **Male *Level 10 *Ability is Static *Known move are: **Thundershock, Charm, Tail Whip, Thunder Wave *Starter Bio coming soon. Family and Friends Damian Ramirez Bio coming soon. Elania "Elia" Ingress-Ramirez Bio coming soon. Teranika "Terry" Ingress Bio coming soon. Raven Amaranth Taggarty "Tag" Lee